


Having fun

by Clarissa_DN38416



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: Please if you don't like this pairing, DON'T read any of the stories that tag it!I repeat, if you don't like the pairing, DON'T READ!!!Warning:All they do, is fuck.





	Having fun

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you don't like this pairing, DON'T read any of the stories that tag it! 
> 
> I repeat, if you don't like the pairing, DON'T READ!!!  
> Warning:  
> All they do, is fuck.

Sansa's head was pushed down harder into the bed, by the hand that was tightly gripping her hair.  
Moaning louder when Petyr thrust harder into her.  
"That's it, Sansa. Louder. Mmmm, so everyone can hear you."  
Petyr let go of Sansa's hair, gripped her hips.  
Raising them so his cock could slide in and out at a better angle.  
He knew when his cock hit the target when Sansa groaned louder, and her cunt got tighter.  
"Mmm, that's great. I can feel you're getting more wet."  
Every time he spoke, he could feel more juices flowing from her.  
Which got him harder.  
Which made him thrust harder and faster.  
It was a vicious but wonderful cycle.  
"Ah! Ah! There, Petyr!"  
"Louder, my love."  
"Ah!"  
"Hmm."  
"Ah! I love you."  
"Louder."  
"I love you."  
"Louder!  
"AH! I LOVE YOU!"  
"Cum now, my love."  
Petyr helped Sansa reach her climax quicker when he move one of his hands to her clit.  
"AHHHHH"  
Petyr thrust a few more times into Sansa's still twitching body, and spent himself in her.  
Collapsing on top of her.  
"Love you too, Sansa."

**Author's Note:**

> Only if you liked, please feel free to let me know.  
> Have a lovely day, to all the great people who love to read and write all the Petyr/Sansa stories.


End file.
